


I always end up calling you

by Paper_Panda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dominant frank castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You have another sleepless night. You decide to call the only person you can count on. Namely, Frank Castle.





	I always end up calling you

It was one of those nights, where you weren’t blessed by a calm sleep.

Another whimper and another shiver have pulled you up from inertness.

“Oh God…” you swiped your forehead from a cold sweat and instinctively you reached for your phone. You dialed the number blindly and you put phone to your ear.

When someone on the other side has picked up, you let out a deep sigh. “How come I always end up calling you, when I can’t fall asleep?”

“Don’t ask me, angel. What’s wrong, Y/N? Nightmares or something’s happened?” Man muttered. “Y/N. Sorry, but I am… kinda busy here.”

Frank muttered, holding his gun right to some man’s head. Other guy was currently pinned to the ground by Frank’s heavy combat boot.

“Nightmares.”  
Your voice has broke down and you started to cry. “I know.. I know, but… Frank? Can you come? Please. I need you here.”

You good knew it’s fourth time in last two weeks, when you’re bothering him with your own demons, but there was nothing else for you to do.

Frank let out a deep sigh.   
“Okay, just… you need to wait a bit. Try to calm down.”

When he hung up, other man smiled. “What… Have you found someone for yourself? We will find her too.”

Frank only laughed shortly and shook his head. “Shut the fuck up. She is just a friend and you won’t find anyone with bullet in your head.” With those words he simply shot the man. He did the same with man on a ground.

After that, he quickly left and went into the direction of your flat.

“Okay. I will wait..” you whispered quietly, then you put your phone down on the bedside table.

You knew you won’t be able to fall asleep anymore, so you got up from bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. You made yourself a cup of cappuccino and you took a seat at the table, waiting at Frank.

Frank muttered something to himself, when he was on his way.

He good knew, what nightmares meant. He had those every night and every time, when he was closing his eyes.

After few minutes, man reached your door.

He banged to them few times.   
“Y/N, it’s me, open up.”   
Frank said in his deep voice, waiting at door.

As you heard knocking, you jumped off the chair and wrapped your lacy nightgown around you tightly.

You walked to the door, opening them.   
“Frank!” you didn’t wait, you just wrapped arms around man’s neck and you simply fell into his strong arms.

“Hey…”   
He caught you into his arms.   
Frank gently stroked your hair, hugging you. “Come on…. let’s get you to bed. It’s late.” After those words, Frank simply picked you up.

He closed the door behind him and holding you tight in his arms, man went to your bedroom.

While he was walking with you in his arms, you nuzzled your head to his neck. “I knew you will come. You are so good to me.”

His strong arms had given you kind of a peace. You felt secured. Like you’d belong here..

“There you go. Now… you should try to sleep. You are not alone anymore.” Frank explained and slowly left bedroom.

He walked to your living room and flopped on a couch, letting out a loud sigh.

But you still weren’t able to sleep so you got up and rubbing your shoulders, you went downstairs to look for Frank.

Frank was sitting on couch, but suddenly he got up from his seat and kicked a coffee table, growling loudly. Table, which was made from glass, smashed against the wall, falling into thousands pieces.

Hearing the loud noise in the living room, you rushed there immediately.

“Frank! Oh God, what has happened?!” you stopped into a threshold, covering your mouth with shivering palm.

“Not your fucking business, Y/N!”   
He yelled, looking at you with anger in his eyes.   
“Get the fuck out of here to your room before you will get hurt and it’s not a warning… It’s an order.”

“Frank… But…”   
You took a little, shy step into the room.   
“Let’s take a sit and talk.. What has happened? I am here for you.. Calm down…”

He walked to you and grabbed your shoulder really tight.   
“I said something! Most of the time I am here for you! Go to your room, now!” He screamed at you, pushing you away.

You’ve lost balance and you simply fell onto floor, hitting back of your head against a corner of the couch.

You couldn’t help. You started to cry loudly, choking with tears.

Frank looked at you and took a deep breath.

He did this again… He was taking care of you since few months now… And you were a witness and victim of his outburst.  
Again.  
It shouldn’t be like that. You let him live here, when he was doing such a brutal and bad stuff.

Frank realized, what he had done and man slowly walked to you. He got onto his knees.  
“Y/N… I am sorry.”

At first, you’ve tried to push man away. But shortly after you trembled and reached your hands to him, wrapping them around his waist.

“It’s okay.. You gotta fight with it..” you whispered, slowly pulling closer to him. “You know, that I’m always by your side.”

You slip head under his shoulder and hugged to Frank tight.

He hugged you back really tight.

“I’m so sorry… I… I shouldn’t.”   
Frank whispered and nuzzled to your shoulder, moving his hand into your hair.   
“Forgive me… please..”

“I had forgiven you long time ago.”

You raised your chin to look into his eyes.

“I know, who are you. I know what are you doing. I am not condemning you. Not at all. You have always been so important to me.. So are you also now…”

You leant up and you pressed your soft lips to his rough ones.

Frank blinked surprised, but he kissed you back.

“You shouldn’t…” He whispered and gently stroked your hair. “Let me… Let me take you back to bedroom… I… Your head… I hope I didn’t hurt you..” Frank looked at you.

You slowly rose from the ground and rubbed the back of your head. “It’s been a long evening. We both need some proper rest.”

He nodded, watching you.

Frank got up from the floor also and grabbed you by your waist. He picked you up and walked with you back to your bedroom.

In your room, you took off your nightgown and you put it onto the chair next to your wardrobe. “If you don’t mind.. You.. You can stay here tonight, Frank.”

He smiled softly and nodded. “Not couch tonight, this is a nice change. You don’t mind if I will… Right?” Frank asked before he took off his t-shirt.

You simply shook your head, trying not to stare at his bare, muscular chest for too long.   
You quickly took your place in the bed, putting head on the pillow.

Frank took off his pants and slowly joined you in the bed. He wrapped his big arm around your waist and nuzzled to your nape

A cold shiver ran down your spine and you knew he felt, how you’ve reacted at his touch.

You placed your palm at his forearm.   
“What have you been doing at the evening, before you came here?”

Frank gently touched your belly.   
“You don’t really wanna know.”   
He whispered and his rough lips touched your shoulder.   
Man pulled you closer to his chest.

You purred quietly, feeling how sensation was building up in your abdomen.

You turned your head a bit towards him. “I wanna know. C'mon. I’m a big girl. I’ll take it.”

“You’re stubborn, aren’t you?” Frank sighed and kissed your neck gently before he raised his head to look at you. “I killed two motherfuckers.” He said simply. “I shot both in the head right after your call.”

You were looking him into the eyes without a blink.  
“I wouldn’t be able to kill..” you turned at your back, still looking at him. “You’re so brave. It can be taken as inappropriate, but I do know you have to do such things..”

You put hand onto his sharp jawline, pulling him into a kiss.

“I was a soldier… Killing is normal for me.” He had been explaining before man kissed you back. Frank wrapped both arms around you and deepened the kiss, growling softly.

It’s been a while, since you had someone in your bed.  
Of course, you and Frank were friends with benefits, but you both had sex very seldom.  
But this night you’ve wanted intimacy like never before.

You just pushed him back onto the mattress and you slowly straddled him.  
“You were working too hard lately. How much of associations have you made in last two weeks, huh?” you put hands on his chest

“Please… Let’s not talk about such a stuff here.”   
He said and put his large hands on you hips, looking straight into your eyes. It wasn’t easy for him, but he needed this. This closeness and intimacy.

Frank grabbed your nape and pulled you into a rough, strong kiss.

You leant down and let him kiss you. You were running your fingertips along his muscular shoulders, gently grinding against his virility.

rank moved his hands to your butt and gently moved his hips, groaning softly.   
Then he pushed you off of him and got on top of you, pinning you down to bed. “I missed you…” He muttered and attacked your neck.

You opened your neck for him, while your hands traveled to his back, scratching him. “Me either.”

He growled and bit your neck playfully, bucking his hips into you.   
“I want you…. I need you, so fucking much.”   
Frank murmured and started to undress you.

You raised your hips so he could took your panties off.   
“Then take what’s yours, soldier” you bite your lower lips, looking straight at him.   
Even through his boxers you could easily feel, how hard he got.

He took off your panties and tossed them on the floor, after this he took off his boxers, letting out his yet hard cock.

Frank kissed you deeply and without warning pushed hardly into you.

“Oh, fuck!” you screamed, spreading your legs wider for him. “Oh God… It feels amazing!” you rolled your head back.

His thrusts were strong and deep, just like his pace, which was brutal. Frank was holding you tight, close to his chest.

You scratched his shoulders with your nails.   
“Oh, yes, yes, fuck me, Frank! Shit, oh fuck, harder!” you were screaming and moaning into his arms.

“Shut up.”   
He growled and closed your mouth with kiss. Frank started to thrust even harder, than he wrapped hand around your neck and squeezed it. He only looked at you.

You rock your hips to meet his thrusts. You wrapped your legs around his hips, so he could penetrate you deeper.   
You licked you lips and then slipped hand between both of you to rub your clitoris.

“Yea… Yea, oh so good..” you rolled your eyes back.

Frank squeezed your throat even harder.   
“You like it… don’t you, slut?”   
He muttered and growled loudly, feeling how he was getting closer to his climax.

You rubbed your clit faster, nodding slightly.   
“I fucking love it, soldier! I love, how nice your cock is stretching my tight pussy!”   
You moaned loudly, feeling, how your walls started to clench around his huge length.   
You reached to your boobs to squeeze them through your shirt.   
“Oh shit, don’t stop! Don’t you dare to stop!

His movements became a little bit slower, Frank started to thrust even deeper.

After few moves, Frank pushed his length as deep as he could and he cum deep inside you, filling you up completely.

"Fuck, FRANK!”   
You yelled his name loudly, biting his neck and leaving a love mark there. Your nails scratched his back strongly as you cum hardly around his cock.  
With legs still wrapped around him, you were squealing, trying to catch a breath

Frank panted heavily, nuzzling to your neck. “That was good.”   
He said, trying to calm his breath.

He pulled out slowly and laid next to you, then pulled you into a hug.

Instinctively, you put your head onto his chest, feeling how you’re going down from your climax.

“Every time.. Every time, when I end calling to you, it’s worth it.” You murmured softly.

Frank only laughed and ruffled your hair. “Yep, it’s always worth it.”


End file.
